Return to Normalcy
by Xerxies19
Summary: A little oneshot about Cormag and Seth. Set after the war, in the Creature campaign. Mention of unlockable dead characters coming back to life. CormagxSeth, yaoi.


-1 Cormag sighed and leaned against the strong neck of Genarog. He was scared. For the first time since Glen's death, he was actually afraid. Not of death by the claws of the hordes of monsters he was sent to face, but of his feelings for a certain redheaded paladin.

He'd enlisted as a regular soldier after the War of the Stones, just wanting to live an average, boring life. He was tired of being looked at with such awe and fear by the citizens who knew who he was. He didn't want to be Cormag the Wyvern Lord who'd helped save the world, he just wanted to be Cormag, the foot soldier.

Duessel had called him to his war room about a month after the end of the war. He said that the army was back together again to purge an area near Rausten of monsters. Ephraim said they may have found a way to bring Lyon back. The old general had asked him to call Genarog back to him and fly to the Ruins to help in their efforts.

He had refused, he had given that life up. Duessel had frowned and looked at him with steely eyes.

'Seth himself has asked expressly for your aid. Would you really turn your back on the man who rescued you from the depths of your depression?' He had said.

Cormag had still turned him down.

'

Glen himself rides with them now, he has been revived by the powers that lie within those ruins. Would you refuse your own brother?'

'I am no longer the man he once knew. I am not a wyvern rider, not a hero, just a plain soldier with no dream other than one of peace.'

'That's it! I'm tired of you trying to deny who you are, Cormag! Get your ass on that wyvern of yours and get the hell to Seth's side before he gets himself killed waiting for you!' The old knight had shouted angrily, pressing the blonde's old whip into his hand.

Something about the way he said it gave him the distinct impression that he wasn't getting out of this room in one piece if he didn't give in. He had nodded and left. He gathered his few effects and armor and called out to his mount through their bond. He re-saddled his wyrm and flown off towards the Ruins he'd seen while flying reconnaissance over Rausten.

Now that they were in sight, memories of the Silver Knight came rushing back from the place where he'd buried them. He was in love with the man, and he knew that Seth didn't feel the same way. Men just didn't love other men. Other than Kyle and Forde. And Saleh and Gerik. And Artur and Joshua. And Ephraim and Innes. Okay, maybe the army wasn't the greatest example. But still, it wasn't normal.

He rechecked his weapons, a Spear, an Iron Lance, Iron Sword, Fili Shield, and a Brave Sword. He figured they'd last him long enough until he could meet up with the rest of the army, who were already inside. Genarog flew low and into the grassy Ruins. Cormag instantly had his guard up and scanned the area for enemies. There was plenty of blood, but no monsters. The next five levels were the same. Then he made it to the seventh and found the gathered forces.

He spotted his knight immediately, he was crossing a bridge covered in Gorgons. Cormag ran one through with his sword as it tried to cast Stone on the paladin, who was busied with another of the fell creatures. Cormag turned and struck down a Arch Mogall as its eye focused on him for an attack.

"Cormag, is it really you?"

The tan man turned to Seth's voice. The scarlet-eyed man smiled and gave him a hug in greeting. Cormag blushed furiously as Genarog whistled approvingly.

"Cormag, you're flushed. Do you have a fever, are you well?" Seth asked as he put a pale hand to the other's forehead.

"

I'm fine, you just surprised me. I'm not used to people greeting me in such a way."

"I'm so glad you came, we need your help. Will you lend me your aid once again?"

"That's why I came."

The paladin charged forward into a bevy of more Gorgons and Arch Mogalls, motioning Cormag to follow. Once those were dispatched, he and Seth brought a cracked wall down to allow access to the Wights and Gorgon inside. Cormag took out the Gorgon first, what with it being the greater threat. It's Demon Surge sliced through his armor as he delivered the final blow, tearing open a small hole in his side. It wasn't mortal so he continued on to a Wight with a Steel Bow.

Seth impaled the other Skeleton with his lance and turned to see small rivulets of blood running down Genarog's right foreleg. The mount itself showed no signs of injury so his eyes traveled fearfully up to its rider. He saw a tear in the man's chain mail armor and saw dark blood leaking out of it. He made a move to help the hurt man but Cormag's Spear embedded itself into the ground in front of his horse's hooves, making the beast rear. The tendrils of a Shadowshot converged on the wyrm and its lord, tearing an even larger gash in his side.

Cormag had used his chance to escape the attack to keep Seth out of range of it. On the other side of the water way, Ephraim speared the Arch Mogall who leashed the attack, ending the battle on this level. Seth cantered to Genarog's side as Cormag slipped out of the saddle. The older man caught him and watched as a blue light surrounded him, coming from L'Arachel's Physic staff.

Dark blue eyes closed as he fainted from the pain and bloodloss, growing limp in Seth's arms. Seth and Genarog returned to the makeshift camp they made every level to heal their wounds in. Natasha healed the remains of Cormag's injuries and instructed Seth to let him rest a while, he should be fine in a while. Seth's lips were pressed in a thin line as he made his way to his tent.

There were two bedrolls set up for the two men, the soldiers who didn't fight in the battles were given the job of setting up the camp for them. Obviously the one who made his tent saw Cormag fly in or was psychic. Knowing some of the recruits in the army, that wasn't entirely to be ruled out. He set his companion down and rubbed his arms to regain the feeling in them. He was heavy in all that armor.

He took the armor off piece by piece and called Franz to take the torn chain mail to the armorer to be mended. The young paladin nodded and went to his task, followed by an ever-present Amelia. Seth felt the ghost of a smile tug at the corners of his mouth, the war certainly had a way of bringing everyone together, didn't it? Now if only he could get a certain knight to fall for him…

He sighed and looked back at the sleeping man, wishful thinking on his part. He really didn't think the tanned warrior was that way, and even if he was, he probably wouldn't like him of all people. His eyes were drawn to the ruff of sunny hair the Wyvern Lord sported. He removed his gauntlet and ran his hand through it, it was surprisingly soft. He drew the hand away, thinking he had done something he probably shouldn't have. Could the knight from Grado be more perfect?

Seth sighed again and pulled his bedroll closer to Cormag's. He had the experience that it was better to have a friendly face in front of you when you lost consciousness in a battle and woke up, a less frightening transition in his opinion. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and fell asleep watching his savior's face.

Cormag awoke a half hour later, finding a sleeping Seth about a foot from his face. His scarlet hair fell over part of his face and black lashes were charcoal crescents against his pale cheeks. His flushed lips were slightly parted and blew errant strands of hair forward and backward as he breathed softly. He looked like an angel. He noticed that his armor had been removed but Seth's was still on, the man must've fallen asleep before he could remove it.

The wyvern rider did it for him, gently moving him as necessary so he wouldn't wake the tired soldier. He laid back down and ran a tentative finger along Seth's perfect lips. He withdrew his hand as if burned when he realized what he was doing. He mentally kicked himself. He didn't have much time to berate himself over it as a scream was heard. Seth's eyes flew open and they both shot out of the tent, military training kicking in.

Ewan had been caught by a Elder Bael's silk and it was drawing him toward it's slathering jaws. Gerik slew it in one shot through one of its eight eyes and straight out the other. A frightened and sobbing Sage ran into the arms of his teacher as the mercenary trotted over to make sure his lover's student was all right. Saleh thanked him and everyone in camp breathed a sigh of relief.

They all returned to their tents, Cormag blushing when he realized that if that had happened but a few minutes earlier, he would've been caught in the act. Seth looked at him with concerned red eyes once again.

"Are you sure you aren't sick? You're flushed again."

"Y-Yes. I'm fine."

"Cormag, long time no see! I hear from Valter that you killed him for me, you've grown beyond me brother," Glen called out upon seeing them at the flap of their temporary home.

The younger turned and was embraced firmly by a thoroughly alive Glen. He felt tears prick at the back of his eyes as he hugged his dead brother tightly. He blinked rapidly to keep them from falling, he'd be damned if he was going to cry in front of Seth.

"Any luck, Seth?" The red-clad brother asked.

"Not really. I don't think I ever will."

"Aw, don't give up hope. Tough egg to crack but I think it may already be broken, if you know what I mean. Try it."

Cormag really had no idea what they were talking about. Neither Seth nor Glen were much into cooking so that couldn't be it. He backed out of the hug and looked from one man to another. Glen just winked at him and walked off, leaving Seth.

"Your brother is entirely too cheery since he came back from the grave. I suppose being brought back from the dead has that effect on people. I am truly glad we were able to give you your brother back. We have hope that we may be able to raise Lyon as well, when we revived Fado after defeating the fell Draco Zombies there were writings on the wall that described that 'the most coveted of yours lost in a war with evil will be returned upon the completion of this mighty challenge another eleven times'."

"I hope so, Grado is still in chaos without an absolute ruler."

"Cormag, shall we try to get some rest for now?" Seth offered.

"Sure."

They both entered and laid down. They propped their heads up on their hands and talked for a while about what had transpired in each other's lives.

"Fallen for anyone?" Seth asked.

"Yes."

Trying to keep his hurt from showing he continued, "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Well, you see…It's kind of complicated-" Genarog chose this time to "accidentally" thwap his tail against the side of the tent Cormag was near to sending him towards Seth.

Their lips met and both sets of eyes widened. Both in shock but not wanting to break the kiss they thought to themselves 'I'll just let them break it'. The only problem was, neither one did. Genarog smacked Cormag again, effectively knocking him on top of the other man. Cormag broke away and balanced himself just inches above Seth's face with his arms, body effectively straddling the older knight.

He just stared wild eyed into Seth's face, waiting to be cursed at or hit or something. This, of course, didn't happen.

"Seth…"

"Yes Cormag?"

"I just kissed you."

"Yes, you did."

"But you didn't stop it."

"No, I didn't."

"And you aren't pushing me off of you."

"No, I suppose I'm not."

"One more thing…Your arms are wrapped around my waist."

"Hm, I guess they are," Seth answered daringly.

"Um, Seth, do you…Love me?"

"Yes, yes I do."

Seth pulled the confused and not exactly unhappy man down for another kiss, this one deeper. Cormag delved hungrily into parted lips, battling tongues with the Silver Knight the same way they sparred, fast, powerful and devastating. Cormag pulled back when he needed to breathe. He panted, still on top of Seth.

"I never thought you of all people would love someone like me."

"Cormag, you're amazing. You manage to strike down everything in your path with an assassin-like precision and save kittens on the battlefield at the same time. I've admired you for a long time, before I knew it, I was madly in love with you."

"I was afraid that if I told you how I felt, you'd reject me and it might ruin the friendship we had."

"Is that why you've been trying to avoid me?"

Cormag nodded.

"Well, I guess I have Genarog to thank for bringing us together don't I?"

"Damn thing's been pestering me for nigh two months now to tell you."

Seth laughed and rolled them both over so he was on top looking down on his blonde companion. His red eyes had a feral quality to them and Cormag had to admit, he liked it.

Chickens!

Glen smiled as Eirika did the same when they heard interesting sounds coming from the wyvern rider and paladin's tent. Genarog and his red counterpart whistled lowly to mask them.

"Finally!" Both Queen and knight said in unison.


End file.
